Tora
by Sesiyrus
Summary: Nobunaga and Ranmaru spend the day together. Yaoi Nobunaga/Ranmaru


AN/: Just a quick note, this is rated M for a reason. If you don't like Yaoi (Boy on Boy) than I strongly caution you to turn back and not read this. As this gets somewhat heavy in the sexy department. Hope you enjoy ;D And for anyone wondering 'Tora' means 'Tiger' in Japanese. Yes, it was named Tora for a reason, how valid that reason is though is indeed questionable. :'D

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was a beautiful and clear summer morning. Ranmaru Mori had got up and dressed in a loose robes and went about his day. The first thing he did was straightened up his room, then he helped some of the servants in the kitchen out. Ranmaru himself was a personal servant, he served one man alone. That man was Nobunaga.

Although Nobunaga wasn't here right now. In fact his lord had went off to meet with Hideyoshi, who had taken far to long to his liking in wrapping up a campaign. Ranmaru remembered begging his lord to be able to come with him and protect him. Nobunaga informed him he wouldn't even be facing combat, and had ordered him to rest.

Though healthy, he'd always been frail. Nobunaga worried over him when he'd collapse due to not eating, or not sleeping. He just got wrapped up in what he was doing that's all. It wasn't like he was trying to not take care of himself. Though his Lords concern did always bring a shy smile to his lips.

Ranmaru continued about the castle, he thought that going into town might be a good idea. Though when he was getting ready and on his way he saw Nobunaga and Hideyoshi's armies marching back towards the castle. A smile spread over his face and he immediately ran over towards them to meet his lord.

"Lord Nobunaga. You're back so soon." Ranmaru said softly to his lord, bowing.

"Didn't I tell you it wouldn't take long? I hope you got some sleep. And have eaten." He said pointedly. Ranmaru blushed and nodded.

"Of course my lord! Can I get you anything?" He asked walking pace with his lordships horse. "Hmm... Yes, I'd like something to eat in my room once I'm ready to retire. Wait for me there, Ranmaru." Ranmaru nodded and dashed off in a hurry.

Ranmaru was by far Lord Nobunaga's 'favorite' amongst the pages and valets that served him. Ranmaru was the only one of them appointed to be his personal bodyguard, and the only one to be given many fine treasures. From swords, to clothes, and ornaments, Nobunaga was not shy in showering him in many interesting things.

Ranmaru recalled once that Nobunaga had specially requested a beautiful type of gem to be grafted into his hair ornament. He wore it always, it glowed a pale, beautiful green and shone brightly in the sunlight. Ranmaru spared no time in making his lords meal, he made sure everything was perfect, and going to be served at the right temperature.

Lord Nobunaga was very hard to please, if someone other than himself prepared his meals, Lord Nobunaga would complain about it's taste, and that it was served to him to cold or to hot. When he made it though, Lord Nobunaga had no harsh words.

Ranmaru smiled softly, his Lord just had high class taste, that was all. Why should he settle for overly cold rice and stale sake served too warm? He was the strongest man in all of Japan and if he wanted a meal served right he at least deserved that. Ranmaru knew he had a biased mindset when it came to pleasing his lordship though.

Many boys had dropped out of page work because Nobunaga was so hard to please, and often harsh or critical. Ranmaru had never been subjected to such cruelty, nor had he ever been too slow, or to tired to please his lord. Though he knew if he were to ever catch the brunt of Lord Nobunaga's words, that it would only be for his own benefit.

Working harder to improve and continue to please Nobunaga, that's what he would focus all of his energy into if that time were to come. Ranmaru quickly skipped up to his Lords room, he noted with satisfaction that he had beaten his lord to his room. This meant he could relax and eat the second that he got here, without having to wait at all.

Nobunaga hated waiting.

Ranmaru found himself smiling peacefully, looking out the large window on the balcony. He could hear his Lords steps as he neared the room and he sat down at once and waited to receive his lord respectfully. Nobunaga walked into his room, Ranmaru bowed his head slightly.

"Good morning my lord." He said in a quiet and humble tone.

"Hello, Ranmaru..." Nobunaga finally let a small smile settle onto his face, when he was with Ranmaru, it was easy to let his guard down. He sat down and began eating at once, enjoying the meal as Ranmaru had been the one to make it for him.

He knew exactly what to make for exactly the occasion, and he knew he had Ranmaru personally to thank for his endless supply of Red wine found around the castle. Ranmaru Mori was truly dedicated to his comfort, something that intrigued Nobunaga greatly.

Nobunaga slipped something out of his pocket and in a swift motion put a pendant around Ranmaru's neck, clasping it tight so it clung to him. "There we are..." He said softly, then went back to eating.

"M...My lord!" Ranmaru blushed intensely, looking at the beautiful pendant. "This is... Magnificent... Thank you." Ranmaru bowed again. His lord usually brought him gifts when he came back from a faraway place, but every time it never faded how excited and surprised he felt that his lord had been thinking about him.

"Lord Nobunaga... I... I don't know what to say, I wish I could find things that you like and give them to you as well..." Ranmaru admitted, blushing. Nobunaga chuckled shortly. "I enjoy showering you with gifts. If gives me something to look forward to upon returning. So don't worry about returning the favor." He said finishing up his meal.

"Oh but my Lord... " Nobunaga hushed him when he pressed some rice against his lips. "Eat something... You're looking paler than usual..." He commented softly, Ranmaru accepted the bite of food with an embarrassed blush.

"Mm... Thank you... Lord Nobunaga..." Ranmaru looked positively feminine when he was blushing. Nobunaga didn't know if the boy was aware of it, but with his cheeks flushed, and his long eyelashes hovering above his eyes swimming with admiration. He looked like nothing less than a beautiful maiden, one of the many reasons Nobunaga was fascinated by him.

Ranmaru noted that the intense heat of the day was getting stronger and stronger with each passing hour. He got up and opened some more of the windows, to allow better ventilation through his lords room.

"It's going to be very hot today..." Ranmaru commented, setting back down and taking his hair down, letting it hang to his waist. A very rare thing indeed, as he usually kept it up and tidy.

Nobunaga admired him from afar, watching his young, pretty page flutter about his room with his long, dark black tresses billowing after him. Nobunaga sighed softly as he watched the boy, when did he grow into this beautiful young man anyway?

It seemed like only yesterday Yoshinari was showing a charming young boy around the castle with pride. Rightfully placed pride, as the boy was charming, intelligent, and honest. Now he had grown to reflect all those natural qualities in earnest.

Ranmaru was always charming and polite, never speaking out of turn and earning the adoration of all others around him. He was an intelligent young man, though Nobunaga never saw him take the time out to study or learn new things, he still seemed to learn so much on his own. He must watch those around him, and study everyday life to earn such knowledge.

Honesty... Nobunaga couldn't think of a single time Ranmaru had lied to him, or anyone for that matter, about anything. Not that Ranmaru had never done something wrong, he just never lied about it. Nobunaga smiled to himself recalling a memory of Ranmaru when the boy was only thirteen.

Ranmaru had been pouring him tea whilst he was in another room, when he felt a tug at his sleeve. When he looked down he saw the young boy staring up at him with determination.

"Yes...?" He had asked. "I spilt all the tea." He said with an almost stern voice, pointing back to where indeed a large amount of tea was leaking all over the room. Most boys his age would scramble to wipe it all up and get more without being noticed, but Ranmaru felt the need to come and tell him what he had done.

The memory always stuck in his mind, as a cute reminder of Ranmaru's sincerity. Since he had been so frank about it, Nobunaga couldn't bring himself to be angry. He merely told him to clean it up and make more and they'd have some together then.

From that moment on, Nobunaga knew he'd grow up into an interesting boy.

"My lord is deep in thought..." Ranmaru teased him in a very soft voice, pouring more red wine into his cup. "Ahh... Yes, I was thinking... Of you, as a child." He added, taking the cup and sipping the wine.

Ranmaru smiled at once, "Really? Oh but I suppose I was a bother as all children are!" He giggled childishly.

"You were actually a very good... Honest child. No matter what you did, good or bad, you felt the need to tell those around you without shame. It was more like you accepted life as it came... Much like how you are now. Except now..." Nobunaga trailed off, Ranmaru waited curiously for him to finish, but his lordship never picked back up on his sentence.

"...Now... Now... " Ranmaru repeated drawing in closer, Nobunaga smiled softly at having captured his young pages total attention. "Now you're a perfectionist." He added with a good natured laugh, Ranmaru laughed with him.

"I suppose you are right... But it comes naturally, it's something I don't push myself to do." Ranmaru rounded up all the tiny dishes, and stood up. "My lord, I should wash these now. Would you like anything else?" He asked, Nobunaga was thoughtful.

"Perhaps more wine..." He concluded. "Of course, my lord!" Ranmaru smiled and walked back to the kitchen, washing the priceless china with ease in a matter of seconds, and picking up another bottle of his Lord's favorite drink, heading back to his room. Ranmaru had been gone for probably the total of a minute, Nobunaga timed him occasionally.

Nobunaga found his young pages amazing ability to do what no other page could do fascinating, Ranmaru was a true workaholic. Nobunaga welcomed him into the room and Ranmaru sat the wine down.

"My lord." He bowed low, and when he met his lords eyes, he blushed.

"Perhaps you will... Come with me on a walk?" Nobunaga asked him. Ranmaru's eyes seemed to brighten, and he nodded. "Yes, my lord." He answered excitedly. Nobunaga smiled and got up, bringing the bottle of red wine with him, something not uncommon when he was around the castle.

It had become too hot to bear staying in one room, and Nobunaga wanted to be seen with Ranmaru. Something that amused him to no end were the sort of rumors that would crop up, concerning the two of them. He had heard them all, from him thinking of Ranmaru as a child to them being secret lovers.

For whatever reason, their bond was highly speculated upon. Though Nobunaga himself wasn't sure where he intended for this bond he shared with Ranmaru to go, honestly.

He had his doubts, as a man who cared about Ranmaru very much, if he should give into his desires. Or be content with petty rumors being spread around to ease his mind at that moment. He wasn't sure which was better.

The wind outside was blowing shallowly, but it was a pleasant constant breeze, nonetheless. "Ranmaru... Tell me how you feel." He merely wanted to hear the young valet speak.

"Hmm... It's beautiful out today, isn't it my lord? I like it when the sky is an amazing shade of blue, and when many birds fly across the sky. It gives off a peace, and yet reminds me the world around us is still never stopping..." Nobunaga smiled smally at the words.

It wasn't uncommon for Nobunaga to ask Ranmaru to merely speak his mind to him. The boys melodic voice was pleasant, and eased his sense of irritation. Some nights when he felt restless he'd ask Ranmaru to simply speak with him and he'd feel the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulders in that instant.

"I hear... Water..." Ranmaru blinked, and Nobunaga followed the curious boy down a few winding trails. Nobunaga noticed how alone they were as they got lost in the thickets of forest. Following the sound of his ears, Ranmaru was sure the sound was getting louder and louder, until he saw that he was correct.

He gasped and covered his mouth. A beautiful gorge, with a flowing stream. A waterfall falling into a lake just in front of them that lead the stream to another waterfall below, down a ways.

"This place is... breath taking..." Ranmaru said softly, staring at the open sky above the clear, shimmering water, and the waterfalls that surrounded them like a curtain. "My lord... Have you been here...?" He asked, Nobunaga shook his head quietly, he had never bothered to venture out this far by himself, he had no need to go and explore anymore.

Though this was an amazing find, all thanks to Ranmaru's childish, innocent heart no doubt.

"Can we stay awhile...?" Ranmaru turned and asked him, with an apologetic, vulnerable look in his eyes. Nobunaga caved in, how could he ever deny a face as cute as that? "Of course."

This place was also beautiful, and it looked like the perfect thing to take his mind off the heat, as the lake in front of them looked cold, and the running water through it kept it cold and fresh.

"What would you like to do?" Nobunaga asked him curiously.

"Of course! I want to swim in the water... And lay on the rocks to dry off... It looks so peaceful! And no one else is here, are they?" Ranmaru took a few steps out, looking around the place.

"No one... We must be the only ones to have found this place recently." He concluded with a prideful smile. Ranmaru slipped the loose yukata off his shoulders, so that he was in his underwear. Nobunaga looked him over shamelessly. He did belong to him after all, no shame in looking at what's his.

He reassured that by taking another generous gulp of his red wine, and then sat the bottle down. He'd go swimming with Ranmaru, why watch from afar when you can get involved, right? Nobunaga slipped his clothes off, and tested himself that the water was indeed cold.

Though the heat of the day had warmed the rocks encasing it, making it a pleasant cold and not a biting one. Ranmaru was more reluctant, slowly putting one, long, slender, pale leg in first. Nobunaga noted, with agonizing patience he would sink each inch of skin in, slowly.

Nobunaga had to turn away to stop himself from getting too carried away, surely watching that was some form of sexual torture. When Ranmaru was finally, fully in the water, he turned back around and smiled.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ranmaru asked smiling. "Yes." He waded through the water to be closer to Ranmaru, who was still admiring the scenery. Nobunaga noticed the irony of the situation, here was Ranmaru, innocently enthralled in the beauty of this place, and here he was, admiring Ranmaru in a similar manner.

"Ranmaru... You look stunning with your hair down..." Nobunaga offered him the bottle of Red wine. "Mm.. I... I do?" He blushed, taking a few sips. 'I will have to wear my hair down more often then...Hehe' Ranmaru thought playfully to himself.

Nobunaga smiled and tipped the bottle up so he'd be forced to take more. Determined not to waste any of his lords favorite drink, Ranmaru struggled to keep up with the unexpected change.

"Mmm... L-Lord Nobunaga!" He blushed when he was finally free of that torture. Nobunaga chuckled. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Ranmaru asked with a slight blush. "With how much I just made you drink, try is an understatement." He smiled devilishly, and Ranmaru found himself heating up, and the blush on his face would not go away.

In fact his face felt flushed completely, this must be the effects of the alcohol. "Well... Hmm... " Ranmaru hazily slumped against the side of the lake, hanging onto the edge. Nobunaga tried not to laugh at him to much, as it was probably Ranmaru's first time being drunk.

Though he noticed just how adorably vulnerable he looked in this state. Nobunaga ran his finger's through Ranmaru's hair, and he smirked at the helpless whine that escaped Ranmaru's throat. Nobunaga decided that he liked the sound of Ranmaru's voice when he did that, so he repeated the ministration, trying to elicit more sounds like that from Ranmaru.

"Hmm... Lord Nobunaga... This feels nice..." Ranmaru was blushing almost completely red, and while Nobunaga was fighting himself now, he struggled to rid himself of any lecherous thoughts of the boy. Ranmaru snapped out of his haze, and with a sharp jerk he sat up straight in the water, then relaxed again leaning on the side.

"Lord Nobunaga... You have such a strong body..." He said softly, looking his lord over. "Oh...?" Nobunaga asked, though he found himself entirely amused with where this conversation could be leading them.

"Yes... You have... These muscles... They are..." Ranmaru stopped and erupted in a fit of giggles as he ghosted his fingertips over Nobunaga's rippling muscles. "Very... Nice..." He got out finally, after relaxing again. That brought the small tinge of a blush to Nobunaga's face, though he tried his best to hide it.

"Is that so?" He asked with amusement. Ranmaru nodded. "Mmhm.." He cheerfully responded, "I bet you are much stronger than I... Physically... " Ranmaru admitted softly.

"You are... Just a boy..." Nobunaga replied, though he hadn't meant for it to cause Ranmaru to go into another fit of giggles. "A very... Drunk boy." Nobunaga added in, smiling and wrapping an arm around Ranmaru's tiny waist. "What is your point in... Telling me all this?" Nobunaga asked him softly, very close to Ranmaru's face now.

Ranmaru smiled instantly but he looked away shyly. "Mmm... I dunno..." He giggled once more, the timid smile on his face was absolutely charming. Nobunaga leant in and gave him a light kiss. Ranmaru responded at first by looking at him mildly confused, as if he wasn't sure what he had just done.

Then he pressed against Nobunaga and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to usher him back down for another one. Nobunaga grinned and hungrily complied. Ranmaru whined, and moaned with each heated kiss. Nobunaga savored his pink, soft lips.

His tongue effectively dominated the boys mouth, while Ranmaru submissively gave in to every pleasure Nobunaga would have done to him. Ranmaru began to pant heavily, a need growing inside of him he'd never felt before. Nobunaga pulled him flush against his body, so every inch of Ranmaru was pressed against him under the water.

Nothing separated them but the shallow cloth they were wearing, and Nobunaga knew they were alone here. Ranmaru's groans and deep gasps were enough encouragement to continue going, kissing down his pale neck, biting at his flesh when he wanted to hear the boys high-pitched squeal.

"L...Lord Nobunaga!" He gasped. "Ranmaru..." Nobunaga responded with a husky whisper, his hands roaming all over the others body. He wanted to feel every curve of Ranmaru's body, nothing could snap him out of the frenzy he'd entered and Ranmaru's heated panting wasn't helping that either.

"Ahhh... Lord Nobunaga... Make love to me..." Ranmaru begged with his feminine voice dripping with love and passion. Nobunaga hoisted him out of the water and onto the soft grass and warm flat rocks. Ranmaru giggled softly as Nobunaga remained on top of him at all times, towering over him and claiming his place.

No more words needed to be spoken as Nobunaga spared not another second in not being inside, his Ranmaru Mori. Forcefully peeling the last, wet garments they had on, off. They were lucky they were alone, as the sounds of their fast-paced erotic love making quickly filled the gorge.

Nobunaga was gentle with him, but still forceful enough to claim a title fitting of 'Demon King', he did not want to hurt his Ranmaru, though. He was full aware, despite the boys wanton moans, and the way his body arched beautifully into each thrust, that this was his first time. He was taking his fragile virginity. Nobunaga noted that with a smug pride, as he claimed Ranmaru.

He had always had eyes for his beautiful page, but never the heart to ruthlessly claim something so precious as his innocence from him. If Ranmaru was going to beg him to do it though... It was hard to keep such promises then.

Ranmaru would say his name so perfectly, calling it out in a desperate way. Nobunaga intertwined their fingers to relax the boy as he took him, hoping the affection would show through to his heart. The truth of it was, Ranmaru was everything he longed for and desired.

Ranmaru couldn't have felt anymore similar, wanting nothing short of being at Nobunaga's side for eternity. This was the pinnacle of their withheld desires, the moment they revealed their hearts to one another. Accepted by Nobunaga, it was more than Ranmaru could have ever dreamt of.

Breathing heavily once he and Nobunaga reached the climax of their coupling, and resting on one another dependently. "My lord... I..." Ranmaru was taking deep breaths, and cuddling close to his chest. Nobunaga lovingly played with Ranmaru's long, loose hair.

"Ssshh... You need not have anymore fears or concerns..." Nobunaga whispered into his ear. "You belong to me now... Eternally." Nobunaga felt a smirk forming on his lips. Ranmaru was blushing intensely, and Nobunaga cradled him in his arms. Holding him in their blissful moment, in the sanctuary they'd found together.

"I have always been yours..." Ranmaru whispered closing his eyes, he felt physically exhausted but he was far from tired. Sinking back down into the water to wash themselves off, Nobunaga found it hard to separate from Ranmaru even for an instant, always pulling the boy back to him so he could wrap his arms around him. Ranmaru would chuckle, and blush each time Nobunaga refused to let him go.

"I wonder if they've sent anyone out to find us yet..." Ranmaru idly wondered. Nobunaga looked around with an amused expression. "Perhaps they have..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"... Why are you watching? We should leave."

"No, Kanbei. It's interesting!" A devious voice made a light chuckle.

"Interesting... That?... You pervert..." Kanbei sighed.

"Fine, you go ahead and be the one to report to Hideyoshi, I'm just so sure that report will sound so professional. Especially coming out of your mouth." Hanbei flashed a cheeky grin.

"... We still shouldn't be spying." Kanbei resolutely believed this. "That's because you're no fun." Hanbei said in a sing song voice.

"Besides, everyone already knew they had a bond similar to that..." Kanbei said finally.

"Whaaa? Really? No kidding? That's no fun, so I'm the last to know, huh?" He crossed his arms. "Pretty much. Well, you and Hideyoshi."


End file.
